


Unexpected.

by Louink



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Fluff, Its quite funny, Kid Fic, M/M, Nialls mention a couple times, Riding, Smut, Top Harry, and have a kid, im going to hell, lmao I can't Tag, nipple play?, okay this is really just smut, their daughter walks in on them, their engaged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:33:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2843141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louink/pseuds/Louink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis daughter walk in on Louis riding Harry on the floor. Luckily the bed covers Harry, so she can't see what's going on. </p><p>And Louis needs to improvise an excuse to what he's doing.</p><p>(don't read this if you're going to get butthurt over their daughter walking in on them. It happens to a lot of people.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected.

**Author's Note:**

> The summery sucked for the actual fic. I'm so sorry
> 
> ALSO APPLOGISE IN ADVANCED FOR ANY SPELLING MISTAKES. ITS 4am WHERE I AM. THIS IS DONE ON MY PHONE. AND ITS CHRISTMAS. MERRY CHRISTMAS!
> 
> Find me on Twitter at @iouftii

When it came to sex, Louis was never one to have patience. 

And when he meant patience, it meant that he couldn't wait for Harry to walk the two steps to their bed. Getting impatient that he just pushes Harry onto the ground, right next to the bed and gets on top of him. Straddling his hips as he leans down to work his mouth onto Harry's. 

You see, it's the first time in, about a month that they can be this close together. It's the only day Niall said that he'll take Harry and Louis daughter out for the day, so the two Fiancées can catch up on their sex life. 

Louis has missed it so much, has missed being fucked senseless by Harry. And it's not like he hates his daughter, god no, he loves her to death. But she's a cockblock and she's only five. And Louis has needs as well, as selfish as that sounds. It's true tho. 

And he knows Harry wants it just as much as he does. His tongue tracing along Louis bottom lip as his massive hands squeeze Louis arse. Pulling him down so he can grind against his clothes cock, and Louis can't help but think "yes yes yes. Fuck." As he pushes back onto Harry's cock. 

They don't know how long they have until Niall gets back, since it's been a couple of hours already. So they have to be careful, and hitting themselves for not fucking earlier. It's just, they got caught up in eating lunch together and watching TV that they just forgot the whole purpose of Niall taking Darcy out. It was when a sex scene came up on the show that they were watching, Louis was reminded. 

And now here he is, too impatient to climb on the bed, and determined to ride Harry on the ground. Right here. And Harry is showing no signs of discomfort or that he wants something else, so Louis taking that as a good to go sign. 

"Going to ride you." Louis says breaking the kiss to kiss down Harry's jaw line, sucking a mark into the place where his neck meets his shoulder, and where his jaw meets his neck. Before he's leaning back a bit and getting Harry to sit up enough for him to tug Harry's shirt up and over his head. Louis one following behind not long after. 

His hands rest on Harry's abs, and he looks down at the younger boys chest. And he is always taken back, everything he looks at Harry's tattoos. He has a massive butterfly on his stomach, and a pair of swallows on his chest, and on his right collar bone he has his daughters name along with the year she was born. And on his left collar bone he has the date that he proposed to Louis, and he knows that Harry will get another one when they get married. And he just loves this boy a lot. 

And it's so funny, he hated this kid all through high school. And Harry had hated him back, and it's so funny to him. How much he hated him, all because he was a very pretty teenager. And now he's going to marry this fucking boy, and it's all surreal to him. 

He's brought out of his phase, when he feels Harry's hands on his back scratching up and down it lightly, while his mouth is pressing small kisses to his collar bones and neck. 

"Ce back to me Louis. Come on." Harry whispers, grinning when Louis shakes his head. His hands going to Harry's hair, pulling his head back so he can connect his lips with Harry's. Mumbling a small 'sorry' out to him before he's pushing Harry back down onto his back and shuffling down his chest and legs, straddling his knees as his hands go straight to Harry's belt buckle. 

"God you're gorgeous Louis. I love you." Harry says watching Louis with hooded eyes, as he bites his lower lip. Watching as he works Harry's belt out of the loops, his small fingers working the button and zip. And he raises his hips off the ground when Louis begins to tug his pants down to his mid thighs. Not bothering to take them off completely. He watches the way Louis eyes widen at the bulge in Harry's boxers, and even after six years of being together. Louis still can't get over how big Harry is. 

He looks up at Harry through his fringe, before he's leaning down pressing open wet, kisses to the outline of Harry's cock through his boxers. And Harry lets a small groan out, his left hand going straight to Louis hair to run his fingers through. 

"F-uck." Harry says when Louis kisses the top of Harry's dick, slightly sucking at it before he moves his mouth off Harry's lower region. His fingers coming up to his boxers, to tug them down to his thighs where his jeans still are. And he watches as Harry's cock bobs up, and hits his stomach. And Louis can't hold back, when his small hand comes out toward around the base of Harry's cock. And his lips are on the tip of Harry's dick again. 

His tongue comes out to lick at the pre-come that's their, before he wraps his lips around Harry's cock. Starting to suckle on the head before he slowly takes more into his mouth. 

Harry lets a loud groan out at that, as Louis sinks as far as he can onto Harry's cock. Before he gags, and uses his hand to fist what he can't fit in his mouth. Harry lets small grunts and moans out, his fingers tightening in Louis hair as he rocks his hips a tiny bit. Not enough to fuck into Louis mouth, but enough to be able to reach the back of Louis throat making Louis choke a tiny bit. 

Louis pulls off with a wet slurp, licking around the base, and up the thick vein that's there. Before he circles his tongue around Harry's cock head again, before he's letting go of his prick and moving back up to straddle Harry's hips. Leaning down to connect their lips together in another messy kiss. 

"Need.. Need lube." Harry says against Louis mouth as both his hands find their way into Louis hair tugging at it, as he kisses Louis filthy. Tongue exploring and his teeth nipping Louis bottom lip, and he can hear and feel Louis panting again this mouth and it's just so hot. 

They pull away a minute latter, both panting and out of breath. And their cocks even more harder then before. Louis leans up on Harry's chest, to reach the night stand that's next to their bed. He pulls the draw open, his hand fumbling to grasp what they need when Harry's mouth connects with his nipple. Sucking it into his mouth, as he nibbles at it. Causing Louis to let a small cry out, bucking his hips. He's always had sensitive nipples, and after he had Darcy they just became more sensitive. 

He manages to get the lube, they forgo the condoms, they haven't used them in ages, before he sits back down on Harry's chest again. Placing the lube next to them on the ground as his hand goes to Harry's hair, locking his head against his chest as Harry's mouth toys with Louis left nipple. Before swapping to the right, sucking and nipping it so they're both red and fluffy when he pulls away. 

"I fucking love you." Louis says joining their lips again. Before he pushes Harry back down, and stands himself up to take his own pants and boxers off. He tugs his jeans off his ankles, throwing his pants somewhere before his boxers follow along as well. And his cheeks heat up when he looks down at himself. 

For as long as Louis knows, Harry's always had a bigger cock. Standing tall and proud at 9inches when hard. And 6inches when soft. And Louis always had a small cock, that only gets to seven inches when hard, and 4inches when soft. He has always been insecure about his cock, but Harry always, always assures him that it's fine. Perfect the way it is. And he always says "it's small, just like you Louis. And I love how small you are, and so I love the size of your cock." And he knows Harry's about to say it again, when he locks eyes with Harry. But he just shakes his head, straddling Harry's lap again so he'll shut up. 

"You're perfect." Harry says and Louis wants to groan, but he just grind grabbing the lube and handing it to Harry. Who gets what he means and he un-caps the bottle, squeezing some onto three of his fingers. He drops the bottle as he pulls Louis down into a kiss with his dry hand, as his wet hand moves towards Louis back, going down to his bum. 

He slips his middle finger down Louis crack, circling his rim. And Louis shudders at the touch, breaking the kiss to drop his head into Harry's neck. Harry presses small kisses to Louis hair, as his finger traces Louis rim again. Before he slowly starts to push it in, breaching the muscle and feeling Louis tense up a bit at it. He moves his free hand to Louis hip, rubbing circles in it to try and smooth and calm him down. As he pushes his finger all the way to the second knuckle. 

He starts to move it thirty seconds later when Louis pushes back on it. And he twist and curls it, stretching the smaller boy enough to fit a second one in beside it. He waste no time scissoring the small boy and thrusting his fingers in and out of him. Before his able to tuck a third finger into him. 

He fucks Louis with his fingers, hearing his Fiancée let out small mewls and whimpers and a particular loud moan when Harry's fingers brush over Louis prostrate. Which has Louis biting down on Harry's collar bone, as he pushes back onto Harry's fingers.

"So good. Doing so good for me." Harry says biting his lower lip, before he's slowly slipping his fingers out of Louis. Hearing the boy whine in protest, and he just shushed him with a small smack to his bottom. 

"Gunma fuck you now. God knows it's been so long." Harry says feeling Louis nod along, and he grabs the lube again opening it once more and coating his hand in it. Before dropping it again, and grabbing his own cock. Slicking it up, and letting a small groan out and finally putting pressure on it. But he doesn't let it go too far, just quickly slicking himself up before he's grabbing Louis hips. Angling him atop of his cock. 

Louis hand appears underneath him, gripping Harry's cock to help line him up with his entrance. And as soon as his cock pushes into the tight muscle. Louis throwing his head back, letting a loud moan out as his hands go straight to Harry's chest. Clawing at it, as he slowly sinks down onto Harry. Letting small whines and cries out. Before he's fully seated, his arse cheeks against Harry's thighs. 

He drops his head to Harry's shoulder, letting his body relax and get used to the stretch. After a month of not being fucked properly by Harry, he's tight and Harry's big. And it's a stretch and burn that hurts, but he knows their is pleasure in it. Just has to wait until his body bloody gets used to the feeling before he can really do anything. 

Harry's hands are suited onto Louis hips, as he rubs circles into Louis hip bones trying to relax him. As he holds his own moans in, from just how tight Louis is. 

About a couple of minutes later, Louis finally starts to move. As he slowly lifts up on Harry's cock, before he drops back down on to it. And Harry and Louis both let groans out at it. 

Louis slowly builds a rhythm up, his thighs straining and starting to hurt as he rides Harry. And his fingers continue to dig into Harry's chest, as he bounces up and down on Harry's cock. Groaning and moaning every time the head of Harry's cock hits his prostate. And he leans down connecting their lips together in a messy kiss as he moans into his mouth. 

Louis knows he's getting close, and Harry isn't far behind as well. So Louis picks his pace up, working his hips harder, and moving faster. 

Harry's cock brushes his prostate again and Louis throws his was back, letting a loud moan out. 

Which just so happens to be the same time his bedroom door swings open. 

Louis eyes widen as his head snaps to the bedroom door, and he stills his movements as Harry's hands grip his hips. And it's just now he realises what side of the floor their on, and it's the opposite of the door, which means the bed has covered all of Harry and most of Louis save for his shoulders and head. 

His eyes lock on the small girl standing their, and he lets a tiny gasp out as Harry starts to slowly move his hips again. Bucking up into Louis. 

"D-Darcy! Hi. What are you doing home early?" Louis ask his breath hitching when Harry hits that spot inside him again. Acting not at all phased that their five year old daughter is right their. And if she decided to walk around, she would see everything. 

She looks at Louis with bright blue eyes, before she flicks her brown curls out of her face. 

"Uncle Niall said it was home time ! Where's Daddy?" Darcy asks looking around the room. 

"Fuck I'm close." Harry whispers for only Louis to hear, and Louis lets a small whimper out knowing he's close as well. 

"He- he went to the shops baby doll. He'll be back soon." Louis says rolling his hips a tiny bit, watching as Darcy nods before she's biting her lower lip. 

"Papa. What are you doing?" She points out. And Louis eyes widen, his brains wracking for ideas. He can't tell his daughter that he's getting fucked and he can't risk her walking over and seeing for herself. 

"Papa is just looking for a shirt of his. How about you go out their to Niall, and I'll be out soon okay baby? I love you." Louis says and he watches as Darcy leaves, closing the door behind him. 

He lets a sigh of relief out when she's gone and he looks down at Harry glaring at him. 

"What the fuck Harry? Why did you keep fucking me when out daughter was right their?" Louis says angrily. 

But he doesn't get an answer, instead Harry's flipping them around so Louis on the floor this time. And his legs are thrown onto his shoulder as Harry fucks into him in a restless pace. They don't last long, Louis only lasting five more thrust before he's coming all over his stomach and Harry's with a shout of Harry's name. And Harry's following behind after three more thrust, stilling as he comes inside of Louis with a small groan. Whispering Louis name over and over again. 

When they both come down from their high, Harry pulls out collapsing next to Louis with a small grin. 

"Can't believe you did that Harry. What if she walked over to us." Louis says looking at his Fiancée as he sits himself up. Harry just smirks at him. 

"It's fine Louis. Just glad she didn't. Plus I couldn't help it. I was so close. And you're so tight." Harry says leaning over to kiss at Louis shoulder blades. 

"Come on let's clean up and get dressed. You though. You need to somehow sneak outside then come back inside so she believes you weren't here." Louis says with a small laugh that Harry snorts at. 

"While I do that. You need to talk to Niall about keeping Darcy longer." Harry states.

"Deal." Louis says with a smirk.

"Deal." Harry says with a nod.

"I love you." Louis says leaning over to give him a peck on the lips. 

"You're a dork." Harry says with a small laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at endings haha
> 
> I hope you liked it
> 
> Kudos/comments appreciated ! :)
> 
> Just not rude comments please. They will be deleted.


End file.
